


Birthday Wishes of the Rich and Famous (Podfic) (Written by Shisou Riuichi)

by finnian4ever (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/finnian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has turned 18, a birthday he has been waiting for so that he could order a very special present from a very special butler. But does he know what he is unleashing, with a demon? *Not my own story, just the recording. All props go to Shisou Riuichi for writing this amazing story!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes of the Rich and Famous (Podfic) (Written by Shisou Riuichi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shisou Riuichi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shisou+Riuichi).



Podfic Link

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/abk9awk4dee42e6/Birthday_Wishes_of_the_Rich_and_Famous.mp3


End file.
